


Seduction

by TimothyWithConner



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Clark Kent, Alpha Jason Todd, Alpha Kon-El | Conner Kent, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternative Universe - Kraken, Beta Tim Drake, Consensual Underage Sex, M/M, Omega Bruce Wayne, Omega Dick Grayson, Public Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 10:13:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18496816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimothyWithConner/pseuds/TimothyWithConner
Summary: 为了守护他的哥哥们，身为Beta的Tim决定自愿献祭给克拉肯。为了让深海神明接受一个Beta，他不得不用尽一切手段去诱惑对方。





	Seduction

**Author's Note:**

> *双方同意下的未成年性爱！  
> *触手+舔肛+公开场合性爱+轻微电击play  
> *比较饥渴+有点Slut的Tim（我写的PWP里提大概都是这种主动性格）  
> *略微jaydick肉渣，Damian是超蝙之子

当Tim Drake戴着粉白色的花冠，低着头沉默地走向广场上的祭坛中央，他就知道没有回头路了。

他身穿着一身传统的白色礼服长裙，身后是一袭洁白柔软的皮毛披风。他才只有16岁，刚刚分化的时刻。如果忽略他被修剪过的男士短发，还未长开的瘦小身躯裹在这样美丽、优雅的礼服更像是一个女孩。Tim努力抬起了头，紧张地蠕动了一下喉咙让自己紧张得狂跳的心脏平静一下。今天实际上是Tim的结婚典礼，但与他结婚的不是任何一位人类，却是维京人口中最神圣的克拉肯。

克拉肯，即使在外人的面前它只是幻想后巨大化的大王乌贼，但世世代代居住在此地的维京人都知道它会是什么——超过冰山的深海巨怪，发狂的时刻足以掀翻维京人最引以为傲的大船。然而，克拉肯不仅仅是一个海怪，它还是一个神明——一个守护深海的神明。对于依赖大海为生的维京人，与克拉肯的长期合作不仅包括遵守大海的规则，而且包括崇拜与祭祀。同时，每百年，维京人都需要献上一位“新娘”，作为遵守约定的证明。

而“新娘”不光是一个象征，更是这个深海神明繁衍的道具——村落里活得最久的长老说着，将眼睛微微眯起，审视起村落里所有的男男女女。Tim攥紧了拳头，他早知道自从Bruce失踪之后他们整个家都在Dick艰辛的协调下默默维持着，而这位Omega大哥不知道收了多少委屈。唯一不肯妥协的就是村里的那位位高权重的色鬼要求Dick嫁给他的时候，他怒气冲冲地给了他一拳。结果就是因为这样，他们全家成为了村子的欺负对象——Tim知道他如果不偷偷做点什么，要不然Dick就会成为祭品再也回不来，要不然他和义弟Jason的地下恋情就会曝光，然后双双被处死。

他甚至都不是一位Omega，只是一位普通的、连腺体都没有完全发育的男性Beta。但他用了足够的手段，让别人相信他也像他哥哥那样是一位诱人的Omega。这就是为什么Tim Drake站在这里的原因了，即使他从不知道自己要面对的是谁。

 

海风突然咆哮了起来，天空在短短几秒内乌云密布，暴躁的大海卷起几十层高的巨浪重重地翻滚起来，凶狠地打在岸边。这种时候，即使再冷静的人也会情不自禁地打上一个寒战，更不要说身旁部落信徒无休止地滚落到耳朵里面的鬼魅的祈求——Tim战战巍巍地稳住心神，看着从狰狞的、混沌的海浪之中隐隐约约出现了一个黑影。越走一步，影子越小一分。等到“它”脱去海洋里各种淤泥和水藻的外衣，显露出真面貌的时候，Tim惊骇地盯着这个不足自己几米的“人”。

准确的说，“他”一定不是一个人。他腰以下的部位并不是修长的双腿，而是无数扭动着的、带着令人毛骨悚然的粘液的触须，代表了他克拉肯的身份；然而他的上本身却是一位健壮有力的黑发少年。饱满鼓胀的肌肉甚至泛着健康的小麦色，粗实的手臂搭在身体两侧，而他的面容年轻又充满稚气，双眼毫不避讳地直勾勾地盯着Tim。

“你就是——我的新娘吗？”他双眼闪闪发亮地说着，如果忽略掉他下半身不断蠕动的触须，那他一定是一位颇有魅力的英俊男孩。在Tim开口回答之前，他暧昧地勾起嘴角，抬起手轻轻拉开Tim的绒毛披风。Tim当然明白对方是要做些什么，但他想要挣扎着跳开的时候另一只手却被对方的手紧紧掐住了，甚至用不属于人类的力量轻而易举地就掐出一道红痕。Tim心里恐惧着，对上克拉肯一对蛊惑人心的、漂亮的蓝眼睛心脏嘭嘭直跳着，而这时候，对方似乎感受到了自己新娘的惊恐和颤抖，微笑着将他猛然拉进怀中。站在远处观看着全部过程的信徒们倒吸了一口冷气，认为这是神明认可了祭品。

然而，Tim知道对方在做些什么。来自深海的海怪带着那一股咸腥的海水味，在他的脖颈上毫无礼仪地嗅来嗅去。虽然Tim提前涂上了伪装成Omega的香水，但他不知道他能瞒多久——

他短暂地抽气了一声，硬是含住了口中的一声惊呼，因为克拉肯在他的脖颈上小小地咬了一口。Tim恼火地把自己的脖子往后缩，原本被对方嗅蹭的地方已经因为他的口水变得湿漉漉的，上面还多了一个鲜红的牙印。然而这时候，深海的神明对着他露出了一个单纯的、微微惊讶的表情。“Beta？”他小声地说，眼神里的失落几乎显而易见。

Tim瞬间就颤抖了起来，他看见对方犹豫地打量着自己，触手在他身上缓慢地缠绕着，似乎想要离开又依依不舍。Tim艰难地吞了口吐沫，心惊胆战地抬起头，看着克拉肯出乎意料地像是人类那样迷恋地看着自己——他想，他或许还有机会。

“我的确是……Beta……”Tim主动靠近他半人的上半身，他明显吃了一惊稍稍退后了一点，但Tim依然倚在他的肩头，亲昵地说道，“但我也可以让你舒服的，大人。”

“……可是你不是Omega。”克拉肯盯着他，小声嘀咕着。但Tim无辜地眨了眨眼睛，气息缓缓地喷在他的肩膀上。他感觉到克拉肯一瞬间就像是触电一样颤了一下，触手下意识地卷曲住自己的腰肢。

Tim抬起头，这可能是他做过的最大胆、最无耻的举动——诱惑一个海怪。他薄唇轻启，鼓起勇气贴在对方的嘴唇上。克拉肯似乎愣了愣，完全不了解人类的恋爱方式，但很快随着Tim舌头轻轻地、瘙痒一样地舔他的嘴唇，他也张开嘴让Tim的舌头卷入。霎时间，海水的咸腥味扑面而来。Tim感觉到对方口腔里锋利的后牙如刀一般摩擦着，小心翼翼地不碰到他柔软的舌头。而克拉肯的舌头也一样是变形的、怪物式的，它是一根又长又细、充满粘液的舌头，甚至在两侧还有小小的触角。当他们的舌头交织在一起的时候，Tim能感觉到克拉肯的舌头全方位地包裹着自己的，甚至吮吸着——他也是一个很好的学习者，当Tim再呼吸一口气的时候，克拉肯的舌头操进了他的喉咙里。

那的确是操进，那根细长的舌头像是初尝人事的少年一样顽皮，色情地大胆地玩弄过一遍他的口腔之后，就深深地操进他的喉咙。天哪……Tim能感觉到克拉肯的舌头顺着喉管一路往下，几乎要深深地操进他的胃里了。“呜呜……停……停下……”Tim用力拍打着对方的胸膛，克拉肯才意识到怀中人的不适，慢慢地收回了自己的舌头。Tim总算摆脱了一次可怕的深喉，脸颊也完全涨红，全身的热度在不断升高。这时候，克拉肯似乎才反应过来，从对Tim痴痴的凝视中反应过来，又一次皱着眉头想把触手脱开，但又恋恋不舍地来回抚在他的腰间。

确定了对方对自己还算有意思，Tim下定决心，咬着嘴唇将身体瘫软地依偎在他的怀里。这只年轻的克拉肯可能初来乍到，顶多分辨得出Omega但对性事茫然无知。在自己小鸟依人的伪装之下，Tim也轻轻地用臀部蹭着一条触手，分开双腿色情地夹住它，翘着小屁股用它摩擦着自己的会阴。克拉肯似乎被他大胆暧昧的举动惊呆了，脸颊迅速变得通红直勾勾地盯着这个在诱惑着他的人。Tim再加了把火，低声说道：“你不想要我吗，大人？”

克拉肯——或许应该叫做Kon，完全被情欲征服了。他看着眼前这个美丽的少年在用他的触手摩擦着大腿内侧，湿哒哒的粘液弄脏了他的腿间，连同他后面的小穴也变得污浊不堪。少年甚至真的是个婊子，在圣洁的白色长袍下什么都没有穿，小小的粉嫩的阴茎已经伴随着前后磨蹭微微勃起。

他深呼了一口气，Ma和Pa完全只告诉过他要找一个Omega新娘，但完全没和他说遇上一个他极其迷恋的Beta该怎么办？而本该来这里的哥哥Kal，却在两年前突然神秘失踪，导致完全没有人给他上任何性教育课。说真的，Beta和Omega有什么不同吗？男性Beta生不了孩子是吗？

“可是你是个Beta，”Kon压抑着自己的性欲说着，“不能生孩子。”

Tim只是笑了，他顺着触手靠近不断后退的克拉肯，走动的过程中甚至还淫荡地夹着那根触手。他紧紧贴着他的耳朵，用充满天真的语气说：“我当然可以怀孕，大人，”他吹出来的热气在克拉肯冰冷的耳朵上环绕着，“有子宫的Beta都能怀孕，只要你操得够多次。”

这句话几乎是点燃了克拉肯的欲火，让Kon猛然收缩他的触手，紧紧地将他的大腿裹紧、拉开，窥探Tim未经人事的后穴。纵使Beta并不会自动分泌体液，但海怪粘稠的表皮已经把Tim搞得足够脏了——他羞红着脸看着自己的身体被好几根触手缓缓地举起来，最私密的地方大大地张开，向着他的配偶。克拉肯举起他的双手，好奇地拨动起Tim的后穴。已经被挑起情欲的身体逐渐放松，但也只能勉强吸附住Kon的一根手指。人生第一次有异物入侵的感觉有一点微妙，但在克拉肯湿滑、粘稠、带蹼的手指的戳刺下，他逐渐适应了。突然一阵刺痛从他的体内传来，他甚至不得不呜咽着喊：“快……快出去……”克拉肯茫然无措地看着他，乖乖地把手指抽出来之后盯着他的湿哒哒后穴。Tim粉色的脸颊让他窒息了一小会，他眨动的睫毛还带着泪痕。克拉肯情不自禁地托起他的臀部，挺起自己的胯部磨蹭着，那下面藏着他又粗又长的海怪阴茎。

Tim几乎是抽吸着，大大地翻了个白眼。刚才这个鲁莽的混蛋用指甲硌到了他的甬道，而现在又急着把自己的大家伙捅进去吗？他沉了口气，皱着眉头喃喃说道：“等一下……”克拉肯乖乖地停了下来，疑惑地盯着Tim。现在的他倒真的不像是恐怖的海怪，而是一个乖巧的宠物，眼巴巴地盯着Beta等待着他的发号施令。

Tim不清楚深海的性教育是怎么回事，但面前这只年幼的克拉肯肯定知之甚少。相比之下，他倒还算是知道步骤——说起来并不是什么值得骄傲的事情，因为那都是他偷看他的大哥和二哥上床时候学来的。从破旧的房间里，他按奈不住通过缝隙，看着Dick躺在床上，张开双腿用身下的小嘴紧紧吸着Jason的手指。等到Jason扩张足够之后，他的阴茎狠狠地捅了进去。他依稀记得Dick快乐地在Jason身上摇摆着身体，放荡地尖叫着。而现在这个人是他了。

“你得先扩张我……”Tim害羞地说，指着自己的后穴，“不要用手指，你的指甲太长了”他吞吞吐吐地说，“用你的触手……或者舌头。”他说出这句话的时候大脑几乎在燃烧，脸颊红透了，而克拉肯很聪明地明白了他的意思。

Tim忍不住胡思乱想起来，他观察到克拉肯的触手是不同的。他有两只非常长的粗壮的触手，尾部还有着三角形的掌部，就像是他的双手一样。与此同时，他还有很多条比较细长的小触手，它们的端头是章鱼那种尖的，而且更加柔软。现在克拉肯用粗壮的大触手托着他的屁股，让他可以保持悬空的姿势。他的小触手们爱抚地游走在Tim的身体上，但基本都在乱摸而不是技巧性地挑逗。同时无论哪种触手，一侧都布满了圆圆的、柔软的吸盘。Tim不仅幻想自己慢慢教导这个幼体之后，他把自己的触手伸进Tim的后穴中是多么地刺激，鉴于它们已经在Tim的皮肤上留下瘙痒的触感。

克拉肯领会他的意思之后就兴致勃勃地托着他的屁股，差点吓到他地把他举得很高。然而事实上Tim一直非常安稳，因为大触手的三角形掌部还托着他的腰部和头部，他就像是躺在床上一样舒服。但Tim被举得太高了，甚至高过了克拉肯的头部。在Tim意识到他要做什么的时候他爽朗地笑着，掰开Tim的双腿凑近了他的后穴。

天哪！Tim真的是害羞极了。他害羞地夹紧了自己的双腿，但也只是紧紧地缠绕住了克拉肯的脖子夹住了他的头。而在他白皙纤细的双腿之间，克拉肯的舌头从穴口一点一点伸进去，将他慢慢舔开。Tim尖叫着，仰起头却才发觉他们还在祭祀的广场上，几乎全村人都看着克拉肯将自己的舌头埋在他的身体里。Tim下意识扭动着身体，想逃离，但克拉肯将他牢牢地固定在自己的面前，专心致志地把头埋在他的两腿之间仔细地开拓着他。

Tim逃避般地闭上双眼，摇着头夹紧克拉肯的头部让他往自己的臀部挨得更紧——他能感觉到那柔软的舌头在他的甬道里游走的感觉，还有浮动的触须，不停地挑拨着他的欲望。突然，一阵快感如闪电般击中了他，让他弓起身子、猛然睁开双眼。这下，他看到几乎整个村子的人都在周围，除了老人和孩子。他看见男男女女都直愣愣地盯着他，有的是被吓到了一样惊呆地望着他，有的是带着恶心的眼神贪婪地盯着他。这时候，他在人群之中看见了Cassie，那个他曾经有一点好感的女孩。但随着她变成一个Alpha，幻想就破灭了。现在，她几乎是惊恐地注视着自己，看着Tim几近赤裸，还被一个海怪侵犯的样子。幸好Tim给Dick和Jason下了药，保证他们能睡到典礼结束，不可能亲眼目睹自己的弟弟和怪物做爱的样子。现在Tim咬紧了下唇，只能期盼他们赶快离开。

他害羞又恐慌的感觉让他的身体紧绷了，克拉肯敏锐地感知到，闭上双眼用舌头再次轻微地扫过他的前列腺。转瞬间，初尝情欲的刺激又一次征服了Tim的大脑，他下意识地绞紧后穴却是更厉害地挤压了那些舌头上的触手，等到放松下来的时候他反而更加饥渴了。克拉肯小心翼翼地侍奉着他，在各种味道的信息素充斥着整个场地的时候用海水的咸腥味紧紧包裹着他，让他无暇想这么多。

Tim断断续续地呻吟着，显然克拉肯知晓他的敏感带之后就来来回回地反复摩擦它，以至于Tim弓着身子，阴茎滴着水不停地颤抖着。他连乳头都在情欲的挑拨下立了起来，但克拉肯似乎也没留意到，只是认认真真地耕耘着他的后穴。

“……帮帮我……帮我……”Tim勉强支撑起身体，让克拉肯困惑地抬起头，“我的……我的阴茎，和乳头。”Tim几乎把羞耻心都扔掉了，扭动着身子自己伸手够着自己的阴茎，另一只手捏上硬起来的乳粒。克拉肯惊讶地羞红了脸颊，下一刻他立即用触手缠上Tim的乳头和阴茎。他能感觉到触手底端小小的吸盘吸附在他的乳头上，像是小嘴一样顺序着他的肉。他的乳头一直就非常敏感，在克拉肯搅动他肚子的同时就更敏感了。Tim还感觉到触手卷曲着抚摸着他的阴茎，把黏糊糊的体液纠缠在柱体上，用一个一个吸盘碾过他的柱身再起来重复。

他敢肯定自己已经叫得又放肆又淫荡，四肢全被触手紧紧地环绕着摩擦着，构成了一幅极其色情的画面。他主动含住一根触手的时候感觉到克拉肯的舌头抽动了一下，想必愉悦的感觉也传到了他那边。Tim像是一个妓女一样张开着双腿，双手捧着一根触手放荡地用口腔满满地含着，用舌头勾勒那些吸盘。克拉肯猛吸了一口气抬起了头，红着脸把他沾满Tim的体液的舌头抽了出来。一根触手立即接上，挤入被舔得又湿又热的后穴，随即是第二根。后穴一瞬间从情意绵绵地开拓变得被塞得满满当当的，Tim一口气没喘过来狠狠地吸了一下口中的东西，忸怩着身子将双腿再次张开，方便触手的侵犯。

克拉肯露出满足的微笑，看着自己的配偶被两根触手接连操得气喘吁吁又欲求不满的样子，按奈不住低头含住他粉嫩的、流着前液的阴茎。Tim把一声尖叫压抑在喉咙里，克拉肯的口腔太温暖了，与他冰凉的表皮完全不符。可能要呆在深海的缘故，这种生物内核的体温会比外壳的更高。Tim感觉自己前所未有地硬，看着克拉肯毫不费力地给了他一个深喉。

“对……对，就是那儿，大人……”Tim大胆地尖叫着，已经不顾周围有多少人的存在。他是一个荡妇，沉醉在海怪给予他完美的口活当中。那根别人从未体验过的舌头是如此地可怕，能够在缠绕着他的柱身的时候骚扰着他的马眼。而当克拉肯的牙齿收起来的时候，他柔软的牙龈又贴心地轻咬着Tim的阴茎。Tim高潮了，睁大眼睛望着天空，一滴不落地射在了克拉肯的口腔里，满脸都是沉迷在情欲里的表情。

“拉奥啊，我要忍不住了。”吞下精液的克拉肯晕晕乎乎地把他放下来，让他的双腿大张着像是生产一样对着自己。他舔了舔下唇，慢慢地抽出触手看着自己配偶的后穴完全又湿又滑，但他不确定对方能承受自己。

他打开自己的生殖腔，弹出一枚硕大无比的、湿乎乎的阴茎也把Tim吓了一跳。阴茎的尺寸少说也有24英寸，这种规模Tim只在牧马的身上见到过。天哪，他感觉自己的肚子会被捅穿的。他惊恐地下意识扭动着身子，一只脚却被触手吊起来，那个庞然大物从后穴慢慢地捅了进去。

Tim噎住了，他只能尽量让自己放松，但克拉肯的阴茎太大了，即使经过足够的润滑也只能非常缓慢地推入。最终，犹如一场酷刑，他总算是差不多2/3能塞得下去了。Tim后穴的褶皱被完全撑平了，他感觉好像一根滚烫的烧火棍塞在他的后穴里。

他掉下眼泪，不仅仅是后穴被塞满的疼痛，而且是因为这个角度其他人真的很容易看到他的穴口、他淫荡的样子。他能听到他的族人们爆发出了一阵小小的欢呼声，仿佛是在庆祝克拉肯占有了他们的祭品，承认了他们。在族人的注视和欢呼下，克拉肯仿佛得到了炫耀与满足，宣誓了他的所有权。胸膛中升腾起来的占有欲让他暴戾了起来，让他酣畅淋漓地开始大操大干。Tim呜咽着，小腿甚至是抽搐着承受着克拉肯疯狂的抽插，体内的肉棒混合着体液和血液凶狠地一次又一次贯穿了他初次承欢的后穴。

克拉肯的囊袋击打着Tim的臀部发出淫靡的水声，引得好几个年轻力壮的年轻人也感觉喉咙干渴，忍不住对着被操得泪眼婆娑的Tim，掏出裤子里的性器凶猛地撸动着。Tim甚至能隐约听到那些污言秽语流到他的耳朵里，那些关于他的性幻想，甚至是住他隔壁的叔叔懊恼为什么不在这之前就强奸他。

他傲慢地皱起眉头，他——Tim Drake，Bruce Wayne最聪明的孩子（自认为），怎么会屈服于他们这些变态的大叔。就算他要选一个Alpha，也应该选一个威武的神明——Tim不再抑制自己的声音，大声呻吟着用脚趾挑拨着克拉肯的触手，毕竟他的后穴已经逐渐适应了：

“快——快点操我——大人，”他尖叫着，让克拉肯情不自禁地将几乎整个身体趴在他的身上，一直操他最深处的生殖腔外面，“您太棒了——就是那儿——”他感觉到自己的生殖腔被硕大的龟头戳刺着，满足地被全身心地占有着。

“你是我的！”Kon兴奋地大叫着，他终于打开了那条缝隙，他勃起的阴茎能够轻而易举地操进这个Beta未发育完全的生殖腔里。他可以一遍又一遍地占有他、射满他，用精液浇灌他的子宫直到他怀上一只小克拉肯。等到孩子出生的时候，他的配偶会因为小小的触手和孩子的体位被操到几近高潮，等到他用触手拉出他们的孩子，又可以继续把他射得黏黏糊糊。

“我是你的。”Tim感觉到Kon的结在他的子宫内慢慢胀大，那种被填满、被完全满足的感觉让他痴迷。克拉肯的尖牙露了出来，凶狠地在他肩头咬了下去，形成了一个足够鲜血淋淋、引人注目的咬痕。即使它会终究愈合，Tim不会怀疑他的配偶会再次咬下去，让那块伤口像是与Omega身上的那种一模一样。然后，温热的精液灌满了他，像是喷泉一样疯狂地射出一波又一波精液。他的小子宫甚至塞不下这么多精液，导致他的肚子迅速地鼓了起来，像是怀了孕一样晕晕乎乎地圆鼓鼓的。他会生下他们最最聪明的孩子是吗，当然会的。

克拉肯喘着粗气，他们的结还锁在一起，身体还紧紧地结合在一起。Tim猛然捧着他的脸，给了他一个足够缠绵的深吻：“叫我Tim，亲爱的。”Tim微笑着，双眼欢愉地眨动着。Kon的心脏怦怦直跳，看着Tim魅力十足又大胆的模样。感谢拉奥，他得到了一个最完美的新娘。

“Kon……我的名字是Kon……”他对着Tim痴痴地说。

 

在此之后，Tim彻底丢掉了羞耻感，他前后摇摆着骑在Kon身上，吞吐着他巨大的阴茎：“用……用力操我……Kon……”Kon遵从了，他的小触手拨弄着Tim满是红痕的臀瓣，而他本人享受着Tim一波又一波的尖叫和绞紧的后穴。他的屁股变得火辣辣的，上面不仅仅有Kon的指痕，还有触手的痕迹。但他觉得快乐，享受这份快感。当Kon太激动地从手指发出电流（不奇怪，毕竟是掌控风暴的克拉肯），Tim让他触上他的乳头。他被电击得浑身发抖，大声呻吟着随着Kon的撞击扭动着身子。Kon又给了Tim一次电击，这次是在他体内的嫩肉，直接让Tim尖叫着射得满身都是。而他同时必须得在Tim的口中塞好触手，否则他会咬掉自己的舌头。

Tim高潮了一次又一次，他感觉他的灵魂在克拉肯的阴茎下完全升华了。

 

Bruce回到村子的时候着实让所有人都吃了一惊，毕竟就连Tim都不敢相信他还活着了。

事情说开了，大家也自然清楚了。本该参加祭祀的克拉肯是Kon的哥哥，Kal。但在两年前，他因为不满这个制度，不想和自己不喜欢的Omega绑定在一起就逃走了。而等到他来到了村子，他对Bruce Wayne一见钟情，在一时冲动下掳走了他。虽然后来两个人对对方都有好感，但身为Omega的Bruce很快就怀孕了，他们不得不等到漫长的孕期结束之后才能回到村子。

Tim目瞪口呆地看着Bruce怀中的那个宝宝，他没想到高傲冷静的Bruce也有愿意为别人生下孩子的一天。或许，他真的很爱他吧……不过Dick和Jason没有表态，虽然他们心里很不满Kal掳走Bruce的这件事情，但Bruce也不满他们未婚就搞在一起的事情。

“这是Damian。”Bruce温柔地看着他，这个小小的克拉肯下半身是触手，趴在襁褓里睡得正香，Kal解释等到他长大了，就可以变成完全的人体，只需要在做爱的时候变成半人。

Tim凝视着Damian，不禁也害羞了起来。即使是Beta，有一天他也可能这样为了Kon生下孩子。

当然，现在这个家庭不仅多了Damian，还有Kon。Bruce冷漠地上下打量着Kon，又恶狠狠地瞥了一眼Kal，转回头说：“Tim，你是个Beta。”

“啊？”Tim困惑地眨了眨眼睛，而Bruce叹了口气：“你没有被他标记，如果你不喜欢他的话，你可以拒绝他。”

Kon听到他们的谈话惊讶地站起来了，但只是被Kal摁着坐下，摇了摇头示意他不要轻举妄动。Kon不满地瞪着他的哥哥：“为什么，Tim是我的……”这句话一出，Jason怒气冲冲地捏着拳头冲了上去。

“Kon！”Tim的话总算阻止了差点打起来的Jason和Dick，而他给了Kon一个眼神让他安分一点，再对着Bruce诚恳地说：“我觉得他还不错，”Tim害羞地低着头，满脸红晕，“我打算试试。”

听到他这么说，所有人才勉强冷静了下来。毕竟，Jason和Dick完全没打算原谅Kon在广场上操他们的弟弟这件事情。Dick捏了捏拳头，走到了Kon的面前：“我不管你是克拉肯还是什么海怪，如果我的弟弟不想要你，你就得滚蛋。”

Kon凶狠地露出尖牙，而Tim只能是无可奈何地叹着气，这个家混乱的日子才刚刚开始。


End file.
